The present invention concerns a "highly reliable juice extractor", which, in addition to its specific function, also offers the essential features of novelty, simplicity and efficiency, which constitute appreciable advantages over what was known in this field and available in the corresponding commercial sector up til now.
Exhaustive investigation has been carried out to project and accomplish the objective of developing the technical and functional perfection of this type of appliance, incorporating suitable discoveries as suggested by practical experience, in order to make it more precise, faster, safer and, in short, even more durable and profitable. Its characteristic features and technical peculiarities will be commented on below in this descriptive report accompanied by explanatory illustrations.